starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Equitas Knights
The Equitas Knights, also called the Equitas Order, was an order of Jedi created by the Jedi Guardian Leos Andel and Jedi Consular Reia Sarik. It was constructed as a means to keep the Regalis Imperium intact, and thus allied itself directly with the empire. It remained close with the empire, and kept its strong ties through the inclusion of the hereditary line of Sovereigns. History Formation & The Dark Wars When Leos Andel founded the order on Arcis, he recruited noble Jedi Knights and other disciples in the Force to train in the ways of war and the Light. Even a few pacifist members of the Jedi Order decided to take up the more physical and steadfast path. In the Citadel on Arcis, the later legendary Jedi Jaran Norrak was anointed the first of Equitas Knights, followed by other Jedi whom later fought in the Dark Wars; Melron Tarrak, Anadra Orus, Skyria Tarkus, and Rhyn Trydine. The Equitas Knights were born. The Knights were instrumental in winning the Dark Wars, and the sight of them wielding their lightsabers and powers gave others inspiration on the battlefield and the home front. Jaran and his Knights were truly a sight to behold. Even some of the Imperium's greatest soldiers and warriors were in awe when they saw them cutting the forces of Darkness down while healing fallen allies at the same time. Jaran was particularly remarkable to be the first to manifest the Light on the battlefield. The Order Falls The introduction of the Nobori Mono marked the beginning of the end of the original Equitas Knights. One of their own, Tros Dryon, turned his back on the order in his dark pursuit of corrupted justice. Shortly afterwards, he fully embraced the evil he had been hunting and became a Dark Lord in the service of the Dark Side. Returning to the Imperium, Tros killed Jaran Norrak and decimated the Order. Even after the triumph at Kalassi, the Knights remembered Tros's betrayal. Many Knights felt responsibility for him, because the Light taught that every person could strengthen other people. Since they were unable to strengthen Tros, the entire Order suffered. Many of the surviving Knights formed the Equitas Crusade in an attempt to reclaim their homeworlds. This zealous order hunted Tros's servants, the Dark Warriors, with a frightening ruthlessness that demonstrated their determination to fix past mistakes. Many Knights remained loyal to the Imperium. They fought under different flags but pledged themselves to the Imperium's cause forever. After the Crusade and the New Order Out of the ashes of the old a new order arose (though some Knights argued it was never entirely destroyed in the first place). The "new" order was much smaller than the original, and with a fragmented leadership. The new order began to accept others, such as outsider Jedi Knights, into the ranks to replace Knights lost during the Equitas Crusade. With the full support of the Sovereign, the Order began to rebuild. While the Knights were not flourishing, due to past internal conflicts, they were healing. By 16 ABY, the Equitas Knights were fairly strong in numbers, and still growing, ranking at over three hundred members. Category:Force-based OrganisationsCategory:CaddenCategory:Regalis ImperiumCategory:Equitas Knights